


Double the Catboys

by Naiadoodle



Category: Black Panther (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiadoodle/pseuds/Naiadoodle
Summary: The Avengers know there’s something happening in Paris, but between SHIELD's destruction and the aftermath of their ‘civil war’, they’ve been unable to help. Steve is looking to change that with a little help from a witch and a king.





	Double the Catboys

**Author's Note:**

> Words in italics are spoken in French.

“I need a favor.”  
  
T’challa said nothing. He did not smile nor did he blink. The result was an almost predatory stare.  
  
“With what, Captain?”  
  
“There’s… something happening in France. Far above the capabilities of the police. With Shield out of commission and the Aven-” Steve’s eyes briefly shuttered. “The team dispersed, there’s few who could answer the call.”  
  
“And yet you ask me, a king, to leave my people vulnerable and defend foreigners?”  
  
“Look, besides Thor, you’re one of the few people I know who has any knowledge of magic. The situation in Paris is nothing conventional. Civilians are transforming into monsters, beasts roam the streets under their control and the only thing stopping them are two kids.” Steve gaze had long since turned cold. “I can’t stand by and I don’t think you will either. That’s why I’m here.”  
  
The following silence stretched for just a moment before the Wakadian King spoke.  
  
“Nakia, prepare the jet.” The king stood. “Tell me more of these children.”  
  


* * *

  


“…fact is that it’s a stalemate. Neither has enough power to overthrow or stop the other, for now.”  
  
“This medallion does not guarantee I’ll know how to help, Captain. There may be little I can do.”  
  
Scarlet Witch looked away for the window for a moment. “There’s always something we can do.”  
  
They grew quiet in the wake of the young woman’s comment.  
  


* * *

  


_“Is that Captain America?”_  
  
_"Chaton, every big blonde American you see is not Captain America.”_  
  
_“That was one time!”_  
  
_“It was four and you’re going to fall.”_  
  
Chat Noir quickly pulled himself from the edge of the building and twisted to pout at his Lady.  
  
_“Come on, you can’t get muscles that big naturally.”_  
  
_“Why on earth would Captain America be in Paris, hm?”_  
  
_“…to help?”_  
  
_“It’s been months. If anyone were coming to help, they would have been here.”_ Ladybug raised her face to the bright sun. _”We can handle Hawkmoth just fine without them.”_  
  
_“Of course, my lady! I have the utmost faith in you.”_ Ladybug gave him a soft smile.  
  
_“And I, in you.”_  


* * *

__

  


“You said the transformations were bizarre at best, but… a giant woolen sweater? How could that be considered dangerous?” T’challa had barely finished his sentence before the oversized jacket plucked up a screaming pedestrian and flung them across at least a three rooftops. Thankfully, they landed in a fountain.  
  
The three just blinked.  
  
_“My Lady! You grow lovelier each time I see you!”_ A teen flaunting cat ears and a leather tail performed a series of flips from a nearby lamp post to the street. He landed next to a girl in a bright red suit spotted with black dots.  
  
They blinked again.  
  
The captain glanced over the roof of the rental car at his companions. “What did he…”  
  
“Perhaps my understanding of the language has faded more than I had originally thought.” T’Challa was clearly confused as well. The spotted young lady tossed her yo-yo out to catch another flung victim of the dastardly sweater. Steve shrugged. “Those claws work on magical monster sweaters?”  
  
T’Challa barely smirked at the captain before allowing the suit to settle over him. ”We’re about to find out.” The man promptly charged forward.  
  
“Scarlet, I need those civilians out of the air and safely away from the fight.” The woman nodded and allowed her eyes to glow a dim red. Steve stepped back for a moment to observe.  
  
It was then that he noticed the old lady in the tea shop, sadly staring into the street without the least bit of fear.  
  
“Well, that’s interesting.”  
  


* * *

  


_“YOU”RE A CATBOY, TOO?”_  
  
Black Panther snagged the boy by his tail and pulled him out the way of the sweater’s sweeping arm.  
  
“Focus.” The admonition in his tone brought Chat’s ears against his hair. Before they jumped right back up again.  
  
“WAIT. Are you the guy who was chasing the guy that Captain America was chasing? You ARE. Is that Captain America? Is that Scarlet Witch? Are you a HERO?” This time, Black Panther couldn’t get either of them out of the way before they went sailing into a nearby shop.  
  
“Panther, Chat Noir, are you alright?” Wanda extended her hand to Chat before glancing over him.  
  
“You’ve heard of me?! Well, of course you have. I’m the dashing hero of Paris!” The teen bent at the waist with a dramatic flair. “It is an honor to meet such an amazing hero such as you, Scarlet Witch.”  
  
Amused and humbled by his praise, Wanda began to speak before a loud crash sounded behind them. Her eyes grew wide. “We can talk later.”  
  
“Let’s go.” Both Chat and Black Panther spoke at once. Chat’s smile practically shined as his grin widened to an impossible size. Black Panther shook his head and jumped back into the fray with the tiniest of smirks.  
  


* * *

  


Steve gently pushed open the door. He laid a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”  
  
The old lady started and stared at Steve. “You… should be running. Akuma’s are nothing to play with.” She seemed nostalgic in a way. “You wouldn’t want to get hurt.”  
He paused for a minute, he hadn’t expected the woman to speak English so well. She seemed to have a southern accent, perhaps a tourist? Or maybe an immigrant. “I think you should take your own advice.”  
  
“For what? To avoid death? Bah, it’s not like I have much longer on this earth anyway.” Her voice was dipped in bitterness. “…it’s never who we think will die who leave us, is it? The children, the grandchildren.” The woman flinched. “They are the ones whose death hurts the most.”  
  
Steve remained silent. She clearly wasn’t done.  
  
“You go your whole life thinking that you’ve done all you could, that they’re safe and you can rest.” Her weathered hands curled into a singed piece of fabric. Steve noted that it seemed to be made of the same material as the monster outside.  
  
“And then they decide that they’ve got to go and join the army. That he’s gotta protect his country. Foolish and choked full of nationality that got him killed.” Tears rolled down the woman’s face as she pleadingly looked into his eyes. “All I’ve got left of him, the only thing and it’s…it’s gone. And there’s nothing for it, I suppose.”  
  
“I’m afraid so.” The woman contemplated this. Her face shined violet for a moment before she shook her head and handed him the fabric. “Take this to the girl in red. She’ll…She’ll know what to do.”  
  
As serious a situation as it was, Steve took the time to pull the woman into a hug.  
  
“You’re doing the right thing, for you, for your boy, and all the people out there.”  
  
The woman sighed and somehow managed to break a little more. “I know.”  
  


* * *

  


“Ladybug!” Steve quickly jogged to the heroine’s side.  
  
_“Huh? Chat, civilian!”_ She barely glanced at him before attempting to leap away. Steve jumped in front of her with the cloth on display.  
  
“The woman behind the monster, this came from her.” Ladybug nearly tripped.  
  
_“This is the possessed item?”_ She instantly grabbed and tore the cloth to release the akuma. A moment flew by before she freed the butterfly of its curse and cleansed the damage. _“Thank you! I’m not sure how much longer that would have gone on without you.”_ She gave him a wide smile. _“I didn’t even have to use my lucky charm!”_  
  
“You’re welcome?” Steve could only guess what her reply had been. “Panther! I could use some help over here.” Black Panther was currently shredding his way from under the now limp fabric.  
  
Chat Noir had managed to avoid the cloth entirely and chose to merrily jog to his Lady’s side. “Blonde, American, and super muscly… you wouldn’t happen to be Captain America, would you?” Chat could barely seem to stand still while Ladybug just rolled her eyes.  
  
“I used t- well, yes.”  
  
…  
  
“WHAT?”  
  
_“What?!”_  
  
” Steve turned to ladybug. “Do you speak English? I’m afraid I don’t know any French.”  
  
It took her a moment to respond, shock still written across her features. This was another hero. A hero who _led a group of heroes_ and had been doing this for years! He could teach them all sorts of things! Then she noticed his worried look and rushed to answer.  
  
“I understand it.” Oh god, did she squeak? She squeaked a little, there’s no way he was going to take her seriously now. Marinette could almost hear Tikki's voice telling her to remember who she was. Ladybug, hero of Paris, who kicked butt and is fairly good at speaking around Marinette’s social anxiety. She took a quick breath. "I can speak a little. Chat speaks more.” She sent a pointed look towards Chat.  
  
“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Chat didn’t seem nearly as affected as Marinette. In fact, he was far more interested in checking out his fellow cat themed hero. “So, you don’t have a tail? You need it, can’t be a cat without a tail!”  
  
Panther felt his lips tilt a bit as he answered. “I will keep that in mind.”  
  
“We can move this conversation elsewhere, yes?” Wanda had little interest in staying in the middle of the street. She could already sense a number of civilians gathering to inspect the newcomers.  
  
“Meet up at the usual spot?” Chat aimed his question toward Ladybug, who nodded with a quick glance at the other set of heroes.  
  
"Follow me."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking that there's not a lot of detail on what exactly is happening in France. A lot of it has been completely changed by the grapevine and the rest is still hard to believe. Pictures/video could have been edited but certain details are consistent. A person transforms and attacks citizens until Ladybug and Chat Noir show up and use some item to fix everything. 
> 
> It's kind of adorable, actually? Like the Avengers all think these kids are the cutest thing EVER at the same time that they want to kidnap them to keep them from ever fighting anyone or anything again. 
> 
> Anyhow, this is a one-shot that may later become a two-shot.


End file.
